Connect Four
by lizteroid
Summary: a sequel for Violation Wow, the Kate & Tony fic. Rated T for now, will be a multi.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _This is the sequel for Violation Wow, and yes, this is **really** OOC/AU, but I think it works. It'll be a multi. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Kate nudged Tony awake as she began to roll out of the bed for their ten month old daughter, Dana's 5am feed. She dragged herself out of bed and pulled on her robe, tying it around her waist as she heard Tony groaning while he too, got up and out of their bed, over the cries coming from the baby monitor on Kate's side table. Dana was early, and Kate had only managed to squeeze in around four hours sleep for the whole night.<p>

Tony had taken the first few weeks away from work for the statutory paternity leave, to be able to help Kate out and to form a strong bond with their daughter in those first few weeks when it was most imperative. After those three weeks were up, Kate made Tony return to work and had her middle and youngest brothers stop by to help her out, since she didn't speak with her sister still. Gibbs had been very good to them also, because he had always had a soft spot for Kate, whenever she needed extra help, he had allowed Tony odd days away from the office as long as he agreed to work and make up the hours missed. Now, it was almost time for Kate to return to work, she had planned to return on the Wednesday, it was Monday morning.

As she walked into Dana's nursery while Tony was heating the bottle, Kate smiled to herself as tired as she was, and she scooped up their daughter, "Hey honey, it's okay…" the baby continued to cry, her mouth searching for something to suckle on, "It's okay baby, I know you're hungry but, daddy's coming now, just a few more minutes…" Kate sighed, as she tenderly cradled Dana in her arms and stepped back to sit in the rocking chair.

"Hey you two! My two favorite girls are together. Where's daddy's little princess, hm?" Tony smiled down at Dana, holding the bottle as she stopped crying, "Yeah, time for your food huh?" he smiled and handed the bottle to Kate, Dana's tiny hand immediately settling on the side when Kate held it up for her to drink from. Tony then smiled to Kate, "You want me to take over? You look exhausted, Katie."

Kate just shook her head as she watched their daughter grizzling a little as she grabbed at the bottle, guzzling down the milk before she sighed and looked up at Tony, "No, I'm awake now, I was thinking about going back into the office today anyway."

"Going back? As in working?"

"No, as in being a tattooist!" Kate chuckled and looked up at Tony, "Of course to work. In the office. Tony, I need to get back to work, I need to see people. I need to see Abbs and McGee, and Ducky…" she looked down briefly as Dana stopped suckling to play with the Crucifix that hung around Kate's neck almost permanently before she glanced up at Tony again and continued, "I need to go back to work, and be active. Keeping my mind on things and staying busy with intel and on searches, doing field work…not just singing along to repeats of Dora The Explorer and playing Peek-a-boo with our daughter…"

Tony nodded, sighed and leaned down to Kate's side, "Katie, I know, I know you." he agreed, "But, what about Dana? Isn't it a little short notice to be calling for a sitter for today?"

"I can bring her today, I'm sure Abby would love to keep her busy in the lab, and who knows? Maybe we'll be bringing up the next great, World Renowned Forensic Scientist." Kate smirked gently before she leaned in and kissed Tony's lips lovingly, "I love you…" she gently muttered to him, against his mouth.

"Do you think we can…? Tonight…?" Tony asked, his brows raised just slightly as he looked over her with his eyes leering, focused upon the swell of her breasts. He missed those early weeks she used to breastfeed their daughter, when he'd enter the room to see his wife cradling their newborn at her breast. They hadn't had a decent night's worth of sex since their honeymoon and both of them were really getting to be quite frustrated with that situation.

"I'm not promising anything baby, but we'll pencil it in, huh?" she smiled and leaned to kiss him again, "I know how you feel Tony, I need it too…" she nodded gently.

Tony smiled to Kate and nodded before he watched his girls until Dana began to cry once again. He sighed a little, "Hey, why don't you let me take over? You want to shower and stuff?" he asked her gently before he held out his arms for their daughter, "You want to get back to work Katie, you're going to have to get used to not being with her all the time." Tony pointed out when he saw Kate's hesitation about gently passing over the baby to him.

"I know…" she replied gently and sighed, "Just not today. I'm bringing her with me, to the office." Kate sighed once more before she smirked, handing the baby to Tony, "She needs to meet her extended family…speaking of which, we need to get her baptized."

"Katie you're going back to work today but you're thinking about Dana…!" he chuckled.

"No." Kate stood up then and smiled a little, "I'm thinking about her future, you should always do that with children." Kate corrected her husband then smiled and chuckled brightly, "Okay, it's time for my shower." she told him and smirked, "I really wish you could join me…" and she headed into the bathroom, leaving Tony with the baby, as she began to squirm.

As she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower, Kate glanced down to her wedding ring and sighed a little. She quickly thought back to the day their daughter had been born, delivered by the one man her boss had been targeting and wanting dead for so long, "Ari…" she murmured as she reached for the shampoo and opened it, its scent reviving a haunting memory of him for her; the engagement party.

_It had been their engagement party. Tony had proposed to her a week earlier, and McGee and Abby had worked on making their party as special as they were. The baby was only just three months old and already she had changed so much. Tony had guided Kate into the bathroom and realized that he didn't have a condom (nor was Kate back on her pill yet), so he'd ravaged her a little and left to get some protection before things could get too heavy and there would be a sibling on the way for baby Dana._

_Tony hadn't been gone long but Kate was getting impatient with waiting on him, so she decided on leaving the cubicle so she could at least move around a little. Kate fixed herself and quickly resituated her dress before she backed out of the tiny cubicle and into a muscular torso. She chuckled at first before she commented, "You took your time…" she smiled still as she turned, until she realized who it was._

"_How is your daughter, Caitlin?" he asked, smiling a little to her, before then adding, "You were awaiting you fiancé's arrival in the ladies' room? That goes against your values. Sex in a public restroom is often frowned upon, Caitlin."_

"_You can't be here." she told him, "If Gibbs or Tony catches you here, they won't hesitate to kill you." Kate told him and swallowed a little, briefly looking into his eyes before she turned away, averting her gaze to her engagement ring._

"_Caitlin, we have a connection, I can see it every time you look at me." Ari said and looked at her, reaching to tuck back an escaped lock of hair behind her ear softly._

_Kate swallowed a little and she frowned looking at him, right into his eyes and locking her gaze with his, before she spoke up, "Ari, please…not here, and not tonight." she held his gaze, giving him a stern expression, "We shouldn't be doing this anymore, anyway. I'm engaged now, I have a child, with Tony." she told him._

"_Your child was delivered by me, Caitlin." Ari pointed out._

"_What's your point, Ari?" she snapped at him._

"_My point is that, I delivered Dana, I also see that you chose a Hebrew name…" he smirked a little, "And if the fact you and I have slept together is some kind of indication, I would say, we do have a connection."_

_"We can't any more..." Kate whispered to him and shook her head, "I'm engaged now, Ari. We can't do this." she told him, looking up into his eyes, with a certain sadness and dispair._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _This is the sequel for Violation Wow, and yes, this is **really** OOC/AU, but I think it works. It'll be a multi. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

><p>She looked up as the elevator door pinged open and she sighed, she was back. Gently, Kate looked down into the face of her daughter and she smiled, leaning over to coo in Dana's face, the baby laughed and gave a squeal as Kate pushed the pram out of the elevator and into the Bullpen. She smiled out as she saw McGee looking over at her, as he spoke with Tony. She hadn't arrived with Tony as they'd decided on surprising people with her return, and it had worked. McGee had most definitely been surprised to see her with the baby in tow.<p>

Gibbs was the last to see her across the partitions of the Bullpen and he stood, smiling across at her. It was as Kate was entering their section of the Bullpen that Abby seemed to appear out of nowhere, and she charged at Kate, wrapping her arms around her in a friendly embrace that most definitely said that the Forensic Scientist had missed her.

"Abby!" Kate giggled, sounding slightly winded from the impact of Abby's embrace with her. She smiled to her Gothic friend as she pulled away to finally look at the baby in the pram. Kate saw Abby's delight with the baby in the seat, looking up at her with those dark, chocolate button eyes, wide like saucers.

"Oh, Kate! She's just like you!" Abby exclaimed as she looked between mother and daughter, comparing their similarities.

"Well, yeah Abs…I am her mother." Kate smirked a little.

"I see being married to Tony has been keeping you up to speed with sarcasm. He's obviously wearing off on you…I like it!" Abby chuckled and then blinked a little before she quickly added, "Not that I didn't like you before you married or even began dating Tony…" she frowned at herself as she seemed to be digging herself further into a grave.

"Abby, stop!" Kate giggled and nodded, "I know…!" she smiled to Abby again before she gently asked the Goth, "Hey Abs, do you want to look after her a little while? She needs to get used to being around you!" Kate smiled brighter at that point.

"Kate, I'd love to! I know right now, I'm not with anyone…but it'll give me some practice for when my big time with kids happens." Abby smiled and nodded, leaning forwards again to look at Dana, "She's changed so much from the pictures Tony showed us a few months back."

"She really has." Kate agreed, nodding as she looked to Abby and saw Gibbs appearing behind the Gothic Scientist, "Could you take her downstairs, Abs?" she smiled and gently cleared her throat as she handed over the pram into Abby's hands while she looked to Gibbs.

Gibbs waited behind Abby patiently until she'd left the area with the baby, before he smiled and then stepped forwards to embrace Kate just as Abby had done, to welcome her back to the Bullpen, just not as rough or hard as Abby had done. He pulled back before the embrace became too intrusive and he smiled to her, somewhat proudly before he gently nodded and spoke up, "I'm glad you're back Kate."

"Me too, Gibbs." Kate smiled, nodding back to him before she then glanced sideways to see Tony, her husband standing with McGee.

McGee was still looking bewildered at the whole situation. Obviously, things had moved too fast for poor McGee to keep up with and he hadn't been privy to how old Kate and Tony's daughter actually was. Even with setting up their engagement party and attending their wedding reception, McGee was still very clueless but he smiled to Kate, "Welcome back Kate, it's nice to have you back on the team." he told her, before gently moving past them, standing in front of Gibbs he spoke up again, "Boss, Abby needed something from me, would you mind if I went to give it to her?"

"Go ahead, Tim." Gibbs spoke up. He was in a good mood thanks to Kate returning back to work, usually McGee would have been cowering right now if Gibbs had spoken up, "Help her out with the baby."

McGee had began to walk away when Gibbs added about helping Abby out with the baby and he looked back to their boss before raising his brows and turning back to face Gibbs before he questioned the comment, "Uh, Boss?"

"Abby's going to be busy, McGee. Help her out." Gibbs said before adding, "I'm sure it won't be too hard for you both to manage."

"Sure, Boss." McGee nodded and hurried towards the elevators, waiting for the doors to ping open and he could join his friend and long awaited crush in her Forensics lab, downstairs.

Gibbs just chuckled and he looked to Kate, gesturing for her to sit back at her original desk, as Tony moved towards them with a big, old DiNozzo smile, flashing his perfectly white teeth to his wife and his boss, "She's a doll, Kate. She looks just like you!" he chuckled and nodded, "DiNozzo, you're a lucky guy, you know that right?"

"Of course, Boss."

"People keep telling us that she really looks a lot like me." Kate said and then added, "Which is ridiculous because, I am her mother, it's not some big miracle that she wouldn't look like me, or Tony for that fact." she rolled her eyes and quickly chuckled, shaking her head, "She has our genes, she's bound to look like one of us!"

"Maybe people keep telling you that Kate, because they think she's just as beautiful as her mother." Tony smirked at his Boss' comment and nodded, touching Kate's shoulder and gently squeezing.

"See, even Gibbs thinks so, Kate." Tony commented quietly to his wife then.

Kate glanced back at Tony and she smiled to him, gently blushing as they were still in Gibbs presence, she softly touched Tony's hand on her shoulder before she then looked back to Gibbs and smiled to him, "Thank you…" she said quietly.

"It's the truth, Kate."

She continued to blush before Gibbs jumped in again and softly sighed, "Serious moment now, Ari." The atmosphere rapidly changed and could immediately be cut with a knife it became so tense. Gibbs looked between the two for any tell tale signs of his appearance around them, he saw Tony's hand tighten around Kate's shoulder before she cleared her throat.

"What about him?" she asked Gibbs and swallowed softly, "He hasn't been around since that night…" she said, meaning their engagement night. Gibbs and Tony had no idea that she had been seeing him in the guise of going to the baby store and browsing, pricing up new things to purchase when she and Tony could get the chance to go together. She swallowed and shook her head, "I told him to stay away, and he paid attention this time. I think because we have a child now, he knew that it would be too risky to try and frighten me now." Kate shrugged, she didn't want it to open a can of worms between she and Tony, so she changed the subject, "How's everything been here, Gibbs?" she asked brightly.

"Tony hasn't told you the big news?" Gibbs asked and raised a brow at her before glancing briefly to Tony, who winced a little and shook his head, "You really need to get things out of him, Kate."

"What big news?" Kate asked and tilted her head.

"You're going to be working with another teammate." Gibbs told her abruptly, "She's Israeli."

"She? What?" Kate frowned a little, "I'm not the only female on the team anymore?" she swallowed a little and blinked softly, sighing.

"Sorry, Kate…" Tony gently crouched beside her and looked into her eyes, "I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry…"

"Tony, please…it's fine." Kate sighed and looked down, "I suppose I should get to know her, what's her name?"

"Ziva. David. She's Mossad." Gibbs then said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _This is the sequel for Violation Wow, and yes, this is **really** OOC/AU, but I think it works. It'll be a multi. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Ziva. David. She's Mossad." Gibbs had said, and immediately Kate had gone into one of her moments, she visualized events from the not so distant past. She was staring at Ziva as Gibbs continued to talk about the newest member of the team, "Kate? Kate!" he called her, to get her attention and waited on her eyes to flick from Ziva to his face.<p>

She did just that and blushed a little as she looked to Gibbs. Kate swallowed and she bit her lip a little, "Mossad?" she questioned. Someone else in her past was Mossad; _Ari_ her mind whispered as she felt her cheeks flush again, just thinking of him.

"Yes, Mossad. It's Israeli." Ziva then chipped herself into the conversation between boss and teammate.

"I know…" Kate answered a little too quickly and she flicked her gaze downwards then.

"I am a control officer for the suspected terrorist NCIS had encountered in the autopsy lab a year ago. His name is Ari Haswari, and I am under strict orders to bring him back to Israel alive." Ziva looked to Kate and she narrowed her eyes at the other female on the team, "But until then, I am working with NCIS to help locate him and return him back into Mossad custody as safely and quickly as possible."

"Of course." Gibbs then jumped into the conversation, obviously reading something was going on between the women he worked with, "We will work accordingly with you and Mossad, but remember, the case load NCIS has always happens to be priority, Ziva."

"Yes, Gibbs." she nodded and then looked to Kate a little.

_She knows…_Kate was telling herself as she glanced briefly to Ziva, '_She knows about Ari and I. Shit.'_ Kate swallowed and gently smiled to Gibbs, nodding as to agree with his comment, "Has there been any new word on Haswari's whereabouts, Gibbs?" she questioned, just to be involved in the team talk.

"Nothing yet, Kate." Gibbs looked to her and shook his head, sighing harshly.

Kate turned back to look at Ziva and she saw that the Israeli was glaring at her, now Kate did not like this new teammate the NCIS team had acquired for them. She frowned and cleared her throat to try and get Ziva to break from her reverie, but to no avail. '_She definitely knows…oh my God, Tony! He cannot find out from her! I only hope she hasn't said anything to him. Wait, does she even know we're together? Surely not…but what if…?'_

"Kate? Kate?" Tony's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up at him, "You wanna go out for lunch today?" he asked her and smiled to her, reaching forwards to touch her hand, "we can bring Dana too."

Kate smiled and nodded to Tony, "I'd love to, Tony."

_'Dammit, I should've said 'baby'…!'_ she cursed herself and then smiled to him, "Obviously we need somewhere that's baby friendly and somewhere that will allow us to heat up one of her feeds…" she smiled to him before moving to her desk, at the same time that Ziva moved to the same desk.

- "This is my desk…"

- "This is my desk…"

Both women spoke up at the same time and glared at each other. Tony quickly averted his gaze but Gibbs watched the two, he wanted to know if he would have to send Ziva packing back home or make Kate take extra maternity leave. Neither he wanted to do as both women had become somewhat of an asset to him in their different ways; Kate because she had her profiling knowledge, she could handle Tony and she was a working mother, Gibbs always admired mothers who could go out to earn the bacon while there was someone to look after their children and then in the evening be the full time mother after working hours. And Ziva because she had Mossad agent training, she was deadly with even the most innocent weapons, she had told him personally five of the seventeen ways she could possibly kill him with a paper clip.

"No, this desk is mine, Agent Todd." Ziva told Kate and nodded, looking to Tony and then to Gibbs, "I was assigned to this desk almost a month ago."

"I've been on this team for almost two years now, and this has always been my desk, and now I'm back from my maternity leave, you're going to have to find a new desk." Kate told Ziva, slightly more forceful than the Mossad officer had spoken to her.

- "Gibbs."

- "Gibbs."

They both looked to him and Kate raised her brows, waiting for him to side with her since she'd been on the team longer than Ziva had been in the country on her Mossad Israeli business with Ari.

"Kate, I'm sorry I've gotta dash, I'm meeting with the Director of the FBI and with Fornell, you're on your own…get Tony or Tim to mediate between you…" he told her, calling over his shoulder, a sly yet amused smile creeping across his lips as he saw how Kate's expression changed and at how Tony slumped further down in his seat at his desk.

As soon as Gibbs had left the Bullpen, Kate turned to look at Ziva and both of them glared even heavier at each other as they eyed the seat at the desk. Kate felt her eye twitching as if she were in a Western movie and was about to have a shoot out with Ziva for the honor of the desk that was hers in the first place. She was not amused in the slightest at the current predicament she found herself in with her lover's control officer. Kate watched as Ziva looked over her husband and she swallowed a little, watching _how _Ziva looked over Tony. She bit her lip and she held her tongue before she smiled falsely, "You know, why don't you sit?" she said to the Israeli.

"No, you should sit." Ziva said back to Kate, and gestured the chair, "You are just getting back to work after so long away from the office, your feet must be getting sore by now."

Kate glared at Ziva momentarily before she sighed harshly and then said again, "No, you sit, you're a guest…" she smirked, knowing she had probably just won one over Ziva, "I can just as easily sit with my husband, Tony, or even on him…" she smirked even more, especially when Tony perked up at the sound of Kate's suggestion.

Ziva shook her head in disbelief before she gave in and thought that Kate had caved under the pressure and was not one for confrontation, she had noticed the crucifix around her neck and presumed that of her, however as soon as Kate had said Tony was her husband, Ziva's face had dropped. Ziva had not imagined Kate to end up married to a man such as Tony; immature, childish, handsome, arrogant, and everything else that came with Tony what she had saw over the last month. So, she rounded the desk she had been assigned upon arrival with the team last month and she pulled out the chair, sitting down, the chair flew backwards and Zivva tumbled off it and onto the floor.

Kate and Tony both burst into fits of laughter, Tony even stood up and he called out to Ziva who was still on the floor, "So, Porce-swine, how's the floor?" he asked her and shook his head, looking to Kate who was also still laughing at Ziva's misfortune.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _This is the sequel for Violation Wow, and yes, this is **really** OOC/AU, but I think it works. It'll be a multi. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Kate appeared downstairs and she looked to Abby gently before she sighed, furrowing her brows as she moved into the lab, slinking closer to Abby and Dana until she saw McGee was entertaining the baby with some gloves and medical tweezers. Seeing Dana smiling and chortling made Kate instantly feel right at home, and she forgot about things that had gone on between she and Ziva on her first day back at NCIS.<p>

"I see you met Agent David, Kate." sighed Abby but with her usual gothic smile across her darkened lips, black with lipstick.

"Met her? Abby, Agent David hates me already, and I know she knows about me and A-" Kate swiftly cut herself off and she moved swiftly over to Dana, picking her up and huddling her close to her body, "I have to go..." she glanced to Abby, ignoring McGee and leaving the lab.

Abby instantly turned to McGee and raised her brows, he did exactly the same and asked, "What was that all about?" Abby just shrugged in return and McGee continued, "About Kate and A...? A baby?"

"A...a...McGee!" repeating it, to try and figure out what Kate had meant before she'd stopped speaking.

"A McGee?" McGee questioned.

Abby moved over to him and she shook her head, placing both her hands either side of his face and looking deeply into his eyes, "You're a genius. I'll be back soon, keep working on this for me for Gibbs." she quickly kissed his forehead and scuttled out of the lab to go down into the lab to talk with Ducky.

"Hey Ducky." Abby smiled to the shorter Medical Examiner as she towered over him in her beetle-crushers.

"Hello Abigail. To what do I owe this pleasure this afternoon?" he smiled back to her in a knowing gaze, he had saw the familiar twinkle in her eyes, indicating she was troubled about something and required his advice with it.

She frowned and sighed a little, "It's Kate and Ziva."

"Ahh." was all Ducky responded with. He had guessed that when Caitlin Todd returned back to work after the birth of she and Tony's child, there would be some kind of conflict between her and the newest member of the team, who had recently arrived from Israel; the homeland of the terrorist who had held three of them hostage in that very autopsy lab.

"Kate was really weird...she was about to tell me something earlier and then she just took Dana...and left."

"Abigail, you do realise that Caitlin met the woman who has replaced her on the team?"

"But Gibbs said he wasn't replacing Kate!" Abby frowned and looked to Ducky.

"Right." Ducky sighed.

"She was acting really weird, Ducky." Abby nodded, "REALLY weird."

"Did Caitlin say where she was going?"

"No." Abby swallowed, "But she was talking and just cut off...mid sentence. She was about to say something beginning with A..."

Ducky sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Abby...I can't help you now. But, if I do think of something, I'll let you know right away. Talk to Gibbs, he'll figure it out." he told her and nodded sympathetically and turned back to the body on the autopsy table, a burn victim. As Abby began to leave the autopsy lab, Ducky turned back around to speak with her, "Abby...?" he questioned, seeing she wasn't there and the elevator doors had closed, taking the Forensic Scientist back upstairs, "Ari."

"That bastard!" Ducky hissed into the cold of the autopsy room, recalling that day when the terrorist had held him hostage along with Kate and Gerald, seeing the action of that day playing out in front of him in the eerie gloom of the dimly lit lab.

* * *

><p>At home, Kate just looked to her daughter and began frowning. Dana. It was such a Hebrew name. Tony had no idea where the name had come from, but he thought it was the perfect American name for their daughter since Kate hadn't wanted to name her Angelina, after the famous Jolie that Tony had crushed on for a while. She resented the name now; Dana, that is. It reminded her of what she had done behind Tony's back, and now she thought that Ziva knew about it too.<p>

Kate panicked when she had found out about Ziva, Ari hadn't mentioned her much, but she knew the instant Ziva had introduced herself in her overly confident manner that she was in fact Ari's half sister. She had had to get away from the suffocating feeling that the Bullpen was providing for her. Kate had to run, and run, she did.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: _This is the sequel for Violation Wow, and yes, this is **really** OOC/AU, but I think it works. It'll be a multi. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Kate appeared downstairs and she looked to Abby gently before she sighed, furrowing her brows as she moved into the lab, slinking closer to Abby and Dana until she saw McGee was entertaining the baby with some gloves and medical tweezers. Seeing Dana smiling and chortling made Kate instantly feel right at home, and she forgot about things that had gone on between she and Ziva on her first day back at NCIS.<p>

"I see you met Agent David, Kate." sighed Abby but with her usual gothic smile across her darkened lips, black with lipstick.

"Met her? Abby, Agent David hates me already, and I know she knows about me and A-" Kate swiftly cut herself off and she moved swiftly over to Dana, picking her up and huddling her close to her body, "I have to go..." she glanced to Abby, ignoring McGee and leaving the lab.

Abby instantly turned to McGee and raised her brows, he did exactly the same and asked, "What was that all about?" Abby just shrugged in return and McGee continued, "About Kate and A...? A baby?"

"A...a...McGee!" repeating it, to try and figure out what Kate had meant before she'd stopped speaking.

"A McGee?" McGee questioned.

Abby moved over to him and she shook her head, placing both her hands either side of his face and looking deeply into his eyes, "You're a genius. I'll be back soon, keep working on this for me for Gibbs." she quickly kissed his forehead and scuttled out of the lab to go down into the lab to talk with Ducky.

"Hey Ducky." Abby smiled to the shorter Medical Examiner as she towered over him in her beetle-crushers.

"Hello Abigail. To what do I owe this pleasure this afternoon?" he smiled back to her in a knowing gaze, he had saw the familiar twinkle in her eyes, indicating she was troubled about something and required his advice with it.

She frowned and sighed a little, "It's Kate and Ziva."

"Ahh." was all Ducky responded with. He had guessed that when Caitlin Todd returned back to work after the birth of she and Tony's child, there would be some kind of conflict between her and the newest member of the team, who had recently arrived from Israel; the homeland of the terrorist who had held three of them hostage in that very autopsy lab.

"Kate was really weird...she was about to tell me something earlier and then she just took Dana...and left."

"Abigail, you do realise that Caitlin met the woman who has replaced her on the team?"

"But Gibbs said he wasn't replacing Kate!" Abby frowned and looked to Ducky.

"Right." Ducky sighed.

"She was acting really weird, Ducky." Abby nodded, "REALLY weird."

"Did Caitlin say where she was going?"

"No." Abby swallowed, "But she was talking and just cut off...mid sentence. She was about to say something beginning with A..."

Ducky sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Abby...I can't help you now. But, if I do think of something, I'll let you know right away. Talk to Gibbs, he'll figure it out." he told her and nodded sympathetically and turned back to the body on the autopsy table, a burn victim. As Abby began to leave the autopsy lab, Ducky turned back around to speak with her, "Abby...?" he questioned, seeing she wasn't there and the elevator doors had closed, taking the Forensic Scientist back upstairs, "Ari."

"That bastard!" Ducky hissed into the cold of the autopsy room, recalling that day when the terrorist had held him hostage along with Kate and Gerald, seeing the action of that day playing out in front of him in the eerie gloom of the dimly lit lab.

* * *

><p>At home, Kate just looked to her daughter and began frowning. Dana. It was such a Hebrew name. Tony had no idea where the name had come from, but he thought it was the perfect American name for their daughter since Kate hadn't wanted to name her Angelina, after the famous Jolie that Tony had crushed on for a while. She resented the name now; Dana, that is. It reminded her of what she had done behind Tony's back, and now she thought that Ziva knew about it too.<p>

Kate panicked when she had found out about Ziva, Ari hadn't mentioned her much, but she knew the instant Ziva had introduced herself in her overly confident manner that she was in fact Ari's half sister. She had had to get away from the suffocating feeling that the Bullpen was providing for her. Kate had to run, and run, she did.

She looked to Dana and bit her lip, "Sweetie, we can't go back. Ziva knows who I am, I think Ari told her..." she swallowed and sighed a little, she was almost breathless. Kate quickly sat down and watched as the baby cooed in her high chair, looking to her mother rather amusedly as she waved a rattle in the air and demanded to be fed, crying out, almost howling.

In those short moments while Dana was wailing for food, Kate made a decision, "We have to leave, baby. I'm sorry you won't see daddy tonight." she told the girl in the chair before she stood and looked to their wedding photograph on the refrigerator door, passing it as she left the kitchen, leaving Dana extremely puzzled as to why she wasn't catering to her hungry stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: _This is the sequel for Violation Wow, and yes, this is **really** OOC/AU, but I think it works. It'll be a multi. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Kate had managed to pack Dana's things and a few things of her own to take this trip away. She had to get away for a while, get Dana away from this mess that was about to occur because of what she had done. Kate knew it was coming, this was the calm before the storm, and a big storm was on its way. She just didn't want her daughter in the middle of it. Kate thought about it as she made her way outside with Dana after packing the bags into the car, she could go stay with her mother, or her middle brother, he wasn't married yet. And he hadn't met Dana since she was a few weeks old. Opening the door, she was unaware of the eyes that were trained on her.<p>

"Going somewhere?" that smooth as silk voice crept around the corner. She could hear the smile in his tone.

Kate whipped her head around as she was strapping Dana into her car seat and she came face to face with him. The terrorist, "Ari!" she looked to him alarmed, "What? Why are you here?" she asked him, looking around, "You can't be here!" she hissed, looking to Dana. Although she hate to see him again, she had to admit he looked good, better than ever now. He was dressed in his signature all black with that hot leather jacket and she couldn't help herself as she gave him the once over.

"You and I both know why I am here, Caitlin." he responded, smiling as he saw she was looking him over, his voice still as smooth as silk, leaning against the backend of the car now, eating an apple.

"Ari, you can't be here. What if someone sees you? How do you know Gibbs isn't here, right now?" she questioned Ari. Hoping he would leave her be, to execute her escape plan unscathed. Kate sighed and closed the door of the car, looking through the window at her daughter who was gently tapping the back of the passenger seat with her shoe and singing to herself. Kate looked down and crossed her arms across her chest before she looked back up at Ari, "Did you tell Ziva about us?" she asked him then.

"You know about Ziva..." he smiled a little. It was a statement, he knew full well that she knew about his half-sister, he was just tormenting her with his usual mind games and charm.

"Of course I do, you ass! She works for NCIS! I'm on the same team as her and she keeps insulting me for being a mother!" Kate sighed harshly, "She also keeps tossing these...looks to me, suggesting she knows things about me. You told her! I know you did!"

"I may have said one or two words to Ziva, about the brunette Special Agent whose baby I helped to deliver." he nodded, speaking in his naturally cool tone, looking Kate straight in the eyes. He had missed being around her, looking at her, smelling her. Ari missed Kate, he missed all her feistiness and wit, she deadpan and cool as a cucumber with her retorts to him. Looking at her, he saw that pang of sadness and guilt for a flash of a second, and in just that flash, he could see she missed him too.

Kate broke her arms free from their position across her chest and she shoved Ari, breaking him from his thoughts and she glared at him, "Why?" she shoved him again, hard and made him stumble backwards, "Why did you tell her?" she hissed. She was demanding and getting pissed at him, so she shoved him again, even harder, "Tell me!"

Kate received a chortle from Ari as he looked to his leather jacket and re-situated it back on his shoulder properly where it had fallen slightly when she had shoved him thrice. Ari just watched Kate in mild amusement as she flew off her rocket at him, "Caitlin, no matter how much you are angry at me, it will not change that I have told Ziva about you." he reminded her.

"I have to leave, get out of my way." she challenged him.

"Oh, I know. You're leaving with me." he told her, pulling a gun on her, he grabbed her arm, forcing it behind her back and he made her march around the car to the passenger seat. Opening the door, Ari made sure to guard her head as he pushed her down into the seat, "Don't worry, this will be a fun journey, we'll be catching up on old times." he smiled as he buckled her in, his face mere millimeters away from hers and he closed the door, locking it before he rounded the car to enter himself.

Kate looked at Ari, daring herself to try and steal the gun from him. She could hit him and shove him all she wanted and would never hit her back, but when he was in possession of a firearm, she had no idea what he might do to her, so she didn't actually try, just thought through different scenarios in her mind. She watched him as he turned to look at Dana, still in a world of her own, singing to her hand now.

"You know, you really have an intelligent child." he told Kate and smirked, "She obviously does not inherit that from her father." Ari said, buckling himself into the seat and looking to Kate, trying to search her eyes, "Are you happy with Special Agent DiNozzo, Caitlin?" he asked her suddenly.

"Shut up." she hissed to him quietly. She knew what he was getting at; the fact that they had slept together. Kate knew that she would not have done it had he not forged that connection with her, getting to know her by unravelling her piece by piece. She hated him for it, and now the new teammate, Ziva, his half-sister knew about it also. Looking straight ahead, Kate swallowed and she paled, "Just drive."


	7. Just A Note

_Author's Note: _This is the sequel for Violation Wow, and yes, this is **really** OOC/AU, but I think it works. It'll be a multi. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**

****I'm struggling with updating this fic, so instead of just leaving it and letting the document die out in my Doc Manager section, I'm just going to let you all know that I'm putting this one on hiatus, just for a few weeks until I can think of a sufficient and great ending! Thank you to all of the readers and reviews so far, and I hope you will join me back for when I eventually update this fic.


End file.
